


Под покровом твоим он найдет защиту...

by Justin_Hill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Protective Stiles, Stiles is a wood-goblin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с феста Т5-40. Стерек. Стайлз – леший.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под покровом твоим он найдет защиту...

  
Стайлз не всегда был таким. Он еще смутно помнит то время, когда ему было десять, мать была жива, а дом в Лесу стоял целый и невредимый. Тогда Лес был просто лесом, а он был мелким юрким мальчишкой, который лазил со Скоттом по канавам и срывал цветы на поляне, чтобы принести их первой девочке в классе.  
  
Сейчас все изменилось. Стайлз проводит больше времени в лесу, наблюдая, охраняя, сохраняя баланс. Его глаза теперь более яркие, цвета здоровой древесной коры в лучах утреннего солнца. Он чувствует всю принадлежащую территорию, он оберегает и кормит лесных зверей, и они слушаются его, как Создателя, а скорости, с которой он способен обежать свой Лес, позавидовал бы даже самый быстрый бегун. Скотт приходит к нему по вечерам после школы, рассказывая, как прошел день, иногда принося с собой ноутбук и диски, чтобы вспомнить былые времена. Чтобы Стайлз не растаял как дым, чтобы не растворился в своем Лесу, не слился с ним воедино, чтобы не стал врагом для людей. Чтобы Стайлз помнил, что когда-то, до проклятия, он был человеком.  
  
Дни тянутся как тянучка, которую они когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, покупали за двадцать центов на заправке. Медленно, слипаясь между собой. Стайлз теряет счет дням, неделям, месяцам. Он ходит по Лесу, разглаживая погнутые школьной шпаной ветки, очищая земной покров от следов костра, касаясь засохших деревьев пальцами и вселяя в них жизнь. Он не любит прятаться в дупле, не любит сидеть на ветках, скрытых от посторонних глаз густой листвой. Он цепляется за человеческую сущность, за образ дома, что был у него когда-то, поэтому часто приходит к сгоревшим, обугленным останкам дома, сидит на разрушенных ступенях, напевая мотив давно забытой песни. Если бы он уже тогда был бы лешим, он смог бы предотвратить это. Он бы помог. Но он не был – тогда, а сейчас – уже поздно.  
  
Все начинает меняться, когда в лесу появляется девушка. Стайлз чувствует ее страх, напряжение, но от нее не веет угрозой Лесу, поэтому он отступает в тень деревьев, уходя. И жалеет об этом очень долго – он проглядел угрозу, появившуюся, когда его не было. Девушка мертва. Инстинкты говорят, что это нормально, что у волков борьба за власть, что это у них в крови так же, как у него – защищать Лес. Но Стайлз расставляет ловушки между деревьями, пытаясь спасти Лес от угрозы, шепчет заклинания в надежде отпугнуть. Он молодой Леший, держащийся за прошлую жизнь, не дающий инстинктам взять над собой вверх. Потому что тогда пути назад уже не будет.  
  
И угроза снова приходит. Когда к нему заваливается укушенный Скотт, Стайлз хочет отчаянно выть, вцепившись себе в волосы. Он хочет бросить все, уйти, забыть все как страшный сон, но не может. Он знает, что не уйдет далеко: вдали от Леса ему плохо, он исчезнет, растает, как утренний туман ближе к полудню. Он не может переступить черту, но и оставаться в ее пределах уже не в силах.  
  
Все меняется, когда появляется Дерек. Стайлз чувствует его боль, его жажду мести, ненависть и отчаяние. Он вспоминает, что это семья Дерека и его сестры – Лоры, шепчет память, – жила в том доме. Дерек представляет угрозу, но не для Леса, а для тех, кто за его пределами. Стайлз наблюдает за ним, прячась в кроне деревьев, скользя жадным взглядом по фигуре и лицу, одними губами шепчет имя – Дерек. Он хочет защитить его. Дерек – волк, лесная тварь, он под покровом его Леса и Стайлз сделает все, чтобы спасти его. Он уступает напору распирающей изнутри энергии, разрешает прорваться внутренним демонам на свободу, заключая с ними сделку. Стайлза теперь мало волнуют городские люди, только отец и Скотт вызывают ноющее чувство в груди, и он их не тронет. Стайлз чувствует вскрытые, потревоженные раны Дерека, они похожи на глубокие трещины в еще живом дереве. И Стайлз знает: он может вылечить его. Он не мог помочь тогда, но сейчас – он нашел свое предназначение. Он будет защищать не только свой Лес, но и тех, кто ищет в нем укрытие.  
  
Поэтому по ночам Стайлз всегда выбирается из крепких, сжимающих до боли объятий и ходит по Лесу, очищая землю от аконитовых саженцев, посылая сильный ветер и ледяной дождь, убирая расставленные ловушки и расставляя ложные следы, которые запутают охотников, уберегут его Лес от кровавых капель, а его расширившуюся стаю – от гибели.


End file.
